Kanata Hongo
| birthplace = Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor, Model | yearsactive = 2002-Ongoing | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.stardust.co.jp/talent/67.html }} (born November 15, 1990) is a Japanese actor and model who has appeared several times in music videos, movies, TV series, and magazines. His major breakthrough role was as the anime character Ryoma Echizen in the film adaptation of The Prince of Tennis, and became even more widely known when he was cast as Shin in "Nana 2." In television, his most notable role was as Hinata in Himitsu no Hanazono. Career Hongō has appeared in several movies, including Moon Child, which also starred Gackt, Hyde and Wang Lee Hom. Hongō played the role of Sho as a child, while the adult role was played by Gackt. He appeared in a movie called Hinokio which was released in July 2005 in Japan. Hongō is also the young boy in the singer Yui's music video for her song "Tomorrow's Way." In 2006, Kanata was cast as the popular anime character Ryoma Echizen in the live-action adaptation film of The Prince of Tennis. He joined the majority of the Seigaku Regulars of the Prince of Tennis musicals as he was replacing Kotaro Yanagi, who couldn't play the role due to a car accident he was involved in. Hongō also portrayed the young bassist Shinichi Okazaki in the movie Nana 2, which was released in Japan on December 9, 2006. He had replaced Ken'ichi Matsuyama who had previously played Shin in the first Nana film. His next feature film was alongside Michael Pitt and Keira Knightley in Silk which was screened at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival. This marked Hongō's first appearance in an English language film, where he played a Japanese servant boy. He also recently starred in another music video, B'zs "Eien no Tsubasa" along with Tsubasa Honda and in GReeeeN's music video of "Namida Sora." In television, Hongō's first major role was as major supporting character Hinata in Himitsu no Hanazono and performed a wonderful tear jerking moment in one of the later episodes. His superb job in acting lead him to being another major supporting character in the drama "Seito Shokun!" as rebellious student Kohei Aoki. Later, he appeared as a guest in two other shows. He is currently starring as Okamoto Riku in Seigi no Mikata, broadcasted by NTV. Movies Music Videos *LOVIBE - The Boom (2000) *Tomorrow's way - YUI (2005) *Eien no Tsubasa - B'z (2007) *Zutto Yomikake no Natsu - Tomita Lab *Namida Sora - GReeeeN (2007) TV series *Aikurushii (2005) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Tantei Gakuen Q- Guest in Episode 2 (2007) *Team Medical Dragon 2- Guest in Episode 8 (2007) *Seigi no Mikata as Okamoto Riku (NTV, 2008) Commercials *株式会社ライク 「アエラホーム」 *明治乳業 「明治おいしい牛乳」 *牛乳工場篇 *乳酸菌篇 Book/Magazine *Boy Actor vol.1 (September 2005 and PIA) *"Nana2" Novelization (2006 and Shueisha Cobalt) *REAL G vol.1 (January 2007 and SDP) *REAL G vol.2 (May 2007 and SDP) Others *Concert Costarring "Gackt Live Tour 2003 The Month Of The Upper Chord" *The Radio Play "At Night Of A Big Blackout" - Shota Tazawa External links * Kanata Hongō's Official Site * STARDUST Promotion Inc. * Sendai Sos Model Agency * * Kanata Hongō's Profile on Wiki D-Addicts Fansites * Kanata Hongō's Fan Site Films * Returner (2002) * Nana 2 (2006) * Silk (2007) Category:1990 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Living people Category:People from Sendai es:Kanata Hongo ja:本郷奏多 vi:Hongo Kanata zh:本乡奏多